EGO
by Red AiRyu
Summary: Rasa cinta Yunho yang begitu besar membuatnya tak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan namjachingu-nya. Namun bisakah Yunho bertahan dengan semua ego Jaejoong.


Cast : Yunho-Jaejoong

_title ini terinspirasi dari title song **BIGBANG- EGO**_

_-aku hanya ingin sedikit mengartikan lagu yang kusukai dengan pairing yang selalu membuatku penasaran, apalagi kalau bukan Yunjae appa-umma-_

**Note : aku pernah melihat ff dengan judul yang sama, baik di _straight _ataupun di _yaoi -_aku tidak pernah punya ide untuk memplagiat judul apalagi isinya, sebab aku membuat cerita ini sendiri tanpa pernah menstranslate dari manapun apalagi mencontoh ff atau mengambil referensi dari sebuah drama.**

.

.

**EGO**

_Chaptere 1_

_._

**Reading instruction: semua yang tertulis dalam cetak _miring _adalah penceritaan masa lalu.**

**sedangkan tanda '..' adalah percakapan yang tak diucapkan/ perkataan didalam hati**

.

.

_TAAP..**TAPP**_

_TAPP.. **TAPP..**_

**Yunho Pov**

Sial!

Tidak ada jalan lain. Mereka menutup semuanya..-?

"Ji won.-Mungkin dia?!" pikirku tiba-tiba.

.

"Aishh..!"umpatku di dalam hati.

Ternyata Ji Won juga dikunci melihat waktu yang tak lagi banyak.

Aku tak menyerahkan ini begitu saja! Kali ini aku harus menang!

**Yunho Pov end ~**

Deras keringat terus mengalir membasahi kaos berusaha menjauhkan bola dari dia mengecohkan perhatian lawan dengan berbalik dan langsung membawa bola ditangannya sendiri.

Yunho sangat yakin jika hanya dirinya yang dapat tak mungkin mempercayakan kepada salah satu dari chingu-nya karena hampir semua akses chingu-nya telah ditutup oleh lawan.

Yunho berlari sangat cepat melewati satu persatu lawannya.

'Aku harus mencapai setengah lapangan'katanya dalam hati.

Tepat setengah lapangan, Yunho melompat dan melakukan 'shoot' langsung.

.

.

Seseorang lain dibangku penonton terus berdoa. Mulutnya tak berhenti bergerak,sepertinya ia sangat ingin doanya kali ini didengarkan oleh Tuhan. Bahkan matanya yang sudah tertutup masih ia usahakan untuk menutupnya lebih rapat seolah tak ingin melihat kejadian yang akan berlangsung tangannya yang disatukan, diremas dengan kuat di depan wajahnya. Sungguh ia gelisah didalam doanya, yang diinginkannya kali ini tak ada yang lain kecuali doa yang ia panjatkan harus dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

**Jaejoong Pov**

_Shushh..._

Mendengar lesakan bola yang melambung, reflek aku langsung menutup mataku.

"A**ku mohon **- **aku mohon . . . -** Jangan dengarkan apapun kecuali aku, kumohon ... tolong gagalkan usahanya" begitulah doa yang aku inginkan di dalam hatiku.

.

.

Drikk...?

Aku belum mendengar teriakan, aku rasa bola pasti masih berputar di bibir ring. Aku semakin menutup mata dan berusaha tak mendengarkan semakin memohon dalam pintaku. Dadaku semakin berdetak cepat karena tak segera ada kepastian. _Ahh... ~! _Kenapa keinginanku agar pertandingan segera berakhir dan Yunho kalah tak juga terjadi...!?

_'Semoga hari ini adalah hari sialmu,Yunnie_" aku akan terus berdoa untuk itu.

.

Eum!?

Lama sekali bola itu...! - Apa ada yang menekan tombol _'pause' _sehingga pergerakan semua pemain disini berhenti termasuk bola itu ..?

Aku membuka mata perlahan.

"**OMMO!**"

Aku melihat bola terus terpantul dan hampir menuju ke luar lapangan. Kemudian ku tolehkan wajahku untuk melihat papan skor.

Badanku terasa lemas dan rasanya ingin roboh..~

**Jaejoong Pov end~**

_Other side at same time.._

**Yunho Pov**

Jantungku berdetak semakin keras. Bahkan aku seperti merasa jantungku berdenyut diluar hingga suaranya sangat terdengar ditelingaku. Peluhku terus turun dan semakin bertambah jumlahnya karena kecemasanku.

Mataku terus memandang bola yang telah kulesatkan.

**'Aaargh...!'**

Seharusnya aku menggaruk kepalaku sendiri karena aku kesal dengan bola yang aku tak melakukannya dan tetap menatap bola yang justru masih berputar dibibir ring.

Satu..

Dua..

**Yap!**

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan dihadapanku dan setelahnya aku tersenyum puas ^ ^

Mataku teralih secara langsung untuk melihat ke arah seseorang disana, seseorang yang setia menungguiku sejak awal pertandingan.

Aku masih menampakan senyumku padanya, "Gomawo. Ternyata janjimu yang membuatku bersemangat. - Ah!...aku semakin menyukaimu...Saranghae...Saranghae...**SARANGHAE!**"

Aku merasa ingin meneriakan kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan dalam hati hanya _untuknya._

.

.

Aku semakin tak bisa menahan tawaku sendiri saat melihatnya masih memanjatkan sesuatu untuk keberhasilanku.

'Hei,sudahlah!- **Aku sudah menang sekarang. **Berhentilah berdoa.' kataku dalam hati lagi.

**Yunho Pov end~**

_scene in normal pov-_

Bola yang berputar di sekitar ring benar-benar membuat penonton bahkan juga pemain menjadi gelisah dan tak tenang menantikan kepastian. Bahkan ada yang berpikir jika salah satu dari mereka bisa mengeluarkan hembusan _'angin besar' _dari mulut mereka maka mereka akan melakukannya agar tim yang mereka dukung bisa segera meraih kemenangan.

Peluit tanda permainan berakhir pun berbunyi setelah bola masuk ke ring dan terpantul bebas selama satu menit. Pemimpin pertandingan menentukan tim Yunho menang setelah meninggalkan satu poin dari tim lawan.

Semua pendukung termasuk chingu Yunho pun tampak sangat bahagia. Mereka segera mengungkapkan kegembiraan dengan berhamburan ke penonton, ke orang yang mereka cintai, juga ada pula yang berteriak keras tentang kemenangan mereka di tengah lapangan. -Tapi hanya seseorang yaitu Yunho, _si-penentu kemenangan _bertampang biasa saja dan tersenyum tetap tersenyum kearah satu orang diantara barisan penonton.

Sebenarnya Yunho juga merasakan kebahagiaan sama seperti chingu-nya sebab pertandingan yang diperkirakan olehnya akan berakhir seri atau kekalahan untuknya, malah sekarang berubah menjadi kemenangan mutlak baginya. **Ya...~meskipun hanya satu poin.**

Yunho menyimpan rasa senanya karena ia hanya ingin menunjukkannya pada satu orang yang sangat spesial baginya. Seseorang yang membuatnya bersemangat dan melupakan bahwa pertandingan berat ini dapat berjalan lancar karena sebuah janji antara dirinya dan orang tersebut. -Sungguh.. sungguh.. Yunho ingin segera mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan kebahagiaannya untuk pertama kali hanya padanya.

.

.

"Ya,kita menang!"sapa chingu Yunho menghampiri dan berusaha mengakrabinya sebelum Yunho beranjak pergi.

Beberapa chingu lain yang mengelilingi Yunho mengungkapan kebanggannya pada _leader _ mereka dengan menepuk bahu,tersenyum dan ada pula yang ingin menjabat tangan untuk sekedar mengucapkan _'chukae'_

'Ye" Yunho menjawab ucapan _selamat-nya _dengan datar dan hanya menghiasi sedikit senyum dibibirnya, setelahnya Yunho pun segera melepaskan diri dari chingu-nya untuk berlalu.

Mereka semua heran melihat Yunho yang biasa saja dan telah melangkah pergi dari mereka. Namun chingu juga tak terlalu ingin bertanya banyak pada _sang leader _karena rasa perasaan senang mereka yang lebih besar daripada mengkhawatirkan perilaku _leader _dengan menanyainya.

-mynameredairyu-

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kemudian menangkup pipi namja chingunya dengan kedua menanyainya,"Gomawo.."

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat, kemudian mendekatkan punggung tangan untuk merasakan suhu pada dahi kekasihnya.

Yunho tersenyum karena ternyata Jaejoong dalam kondisi baik, lalu ia pun menarik tangan Jaejong untuk ikut pergi mengikuti langkahnya. Jaejoong masih tetap saja diam saat mengikuti langkah Yunho sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Jaejoong tak yakin untuk melihat ke arah Yunho atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melirik kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan _si namja chingu _yang telah mengganti pakaiannya diruang ganti dan mengepak pakaiannya sendiri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya segera menarik kembali tangan Jaejong untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Jaejoong baru tersadar setelah beberapa langkah Yunho membawanya keluar dari tempat ganti.

"Eo..eoddie-ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan?"kata Yunho sambil mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Jaejoong tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Yunho ketika kekasihnya itu membawanya pergi.

-mynameredairyu-

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada didepan makanan yang mereka menyantap dengan semangat sekali, hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan namjachingu-nya. Jaejoong hanya sedang memutar-mutar sendok makannya diatas makanan yang belum tersentuh sambil sesekali memandangi wajah Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian melihat Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan aktivitas makannya,"Waeyo?Apa kau ingin makanan yang ku makan?"

Hanya hembusan napas lemas dari Jaejoong saja yang terdengar sehingga Yunho buru-buru meletakkan alat makannya dan kemudian mengangkat sedikit daguJaejoong untuk melihat kenapa orang yang dicintainya jadi lemas seperti itu.

"Aniyo..Aku hanya sedang malas~" jawab Jaejoong untuk perhatian Yunho yang sesaat itu.

.

.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jaejoong yang memperhatikan cara makan Yunho.

"Ha..ha.. - Aku bermain dari awal sampai selesai dan bahkan berkeringat banyak sekali untuk membuat saja aku lapar, _baby.._"ucap Yunho.

'Ha..~ha..~Kau menang ?~Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!' kesal Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan alat makannya kemudian membelai punggung tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan bola mata Jaejoong hanya melihat kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian meraih alat makan dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayo makan?" Yunho berusaha menyuapi jaejoong dengan tangannya, kemudian Yunho melepaskan alat makan milik kekasihnya dan membiarkannya melanjutkan makanannya sendiri.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak bernapsu bahkan untuk mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya saja ia merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi ditambah dengan mendengarkan kata-kata dari Yunho yang baru saja dikatakannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong ingin segera berlari memuntahkan seluruh isi mulutnya ke toliet dan melarikan diri dari Yunho untuk beberapa lama,"Kau harus memberiku hadiah,Joongie."

"Ne..~"tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain mengiyakannya dengan suara lemas.

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang karena sebuah alasan yang terjadi tepat tiga hari sebelum pertandingan basket tim Yunho berlangsung.

_._

flashback on-

_Ketika itu Yunho terlihat tak semangat dan bermain dibawah ring. Jaejoong sedang mengamati dari pinggir lapangan dan melihat namja chingunya yang beberapa kali berusaha memasukkan bola ke ring namun selalu gagal._

_Jaejoong mendengus kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_Bukankah jarak Yunho yang berada dibawah ring itu termasuk jarak yang sangat dekat untuk membuat 'shoot' tepat masuk ke ring? Yunho juga bukanlah orang amatir yang baru memegang bola basket dan harus memainkannya hari itu. Yunho bahkan adalah seorang 'leader' sekaligus pemain terbaik di timnya. Aneh sekali bukan melihatnya bermain seperti sekarang, ia terus gagal memasukkan bola berkali-kali tapi terlihat bermuka datar dan masih tetap mencoba memasukkan bola berikutnya kearah ring dengan posisi yang tak berpindah._

_Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho saat itu. Entah dia lelah,atau bosan,atau juga ia sedang merasa gelisah menghadapi pertandingannya kali ini?_

_Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya setelah berada dihadapan kekasihnya._

_Yunho tak melirik Jaejoong sama sekali, ia tetap dengan aktivitas yang akan membuat banyak orang kesal jika melihat tingkah yunho saat itu. -Memaksakan dirinya memasukkan bola yang terus gagal itu._

_"Kita pulang sekarang! Aku bosan melihat permainanmu!" kesal Jaejoong pada Yunho._

_"Sebentar lagi." kata Yunho singkat yang masih tak peduli dengan apapun, ia mulai kembali melemparkan bolanya._

_Yunho mengambil kembali bola yang gagal itu dan mencoba untuk mengarahkannya ke ring._

_"**Kau itu hanya bermain-main saja! -Sebaiknya kita pulang**!" tegas Jaejoong._

_"Ini khan memang permainan. Tentu saja aku sedang bermain-main sekarang" jawab Yunho dengan santai._

_"**Pabbo!** -Kau ini akan bertanding tiga hari lagi, seenaknya saja kau mengatakan jika kau sedang bermain-main sekarang! -Lihat teman-temanmu!-"Yunho hanya mengedarkan pandangan sebentar melihat temannya yang serius berlatih, setelah itu ia kembali ke permainannya semula._

_Jaejoong kesal melihat Yunnie-nya yang malas. Sesunggguhnya Jaejoong juga orang yang sangat membenci kekalahan. Kekesalan Jaejoong meningkat menjadi kemarahan ketika tingkah menyebalkan yang dibuat yunnie-nya tak kunjung berhenti._

_"**Aku membencimu!**" teriak Jaejoong._

_"Ya-apa yang kau katakan! Berhenti mengucapkan hal itu, aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" Yunho mulai marah, ia seakan seperti terbakar mendengar teriakan namjachingunya yang sungguh menyakitkan hatinya._

_"Aku benar-benar membencimu!" tegas Jaejoong lagi._

_"Berhenti joongie! Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa berpikir!" Yunho benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu,bahkan sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri tapi ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Karena penampilannya pasti akan semakin berantakan setelah ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri._

_"**Kau memang bodoh! **-Kenapa kau harus memikirkan sesuatu? -Kau hanya akan bertanding dan bukan menghadapi ujian, kau hanya cukup berlatih dengan giat seperti temanmu yang lain agar kau bisa menang!" kata jaejoong dengan penuh keyakinan dan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya* fuuh... sungguh membuat sweatdrop- **Plakk..!**_

_"Apa kau kira pertandingan hanya berlari mengambil bola tanpa memasukkannya ke ring?! -Aku juga harus memiliki cara agar kami bisa mengumpulkan poin untuk kemenangan kami!" jelas Yunho tentang pandangan sempit yang dimiliki namjachingunya itu._

_Jaejoong akhirnya menurunkan emosinya dan mulai berkata lembut setelah menyadari penjelasan Yunho. "Mianhae.."_

_Yunho menangkap bolanya dan mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang masih meminta maaf padanya,"Jeongmal mianhae, yunnie-ah. Aku tak tahu jika kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?~"_

_"Aniya. Aku tahu jika kau tak pernah ingin melihat kekalahanku" jawab Yunho yang melegakan untuk Jaejoong._

_._

_"Apa aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Jaejoong, dan itu membuat Yunho berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian Yunho menurunkan wajahnya dan mengambil shortly kissed-nya._

_Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yunho membisikan sesuatu pada 'joongie-nya'_

_,"Aku ingin kau sebagai hadiahku nanti?"_

_Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang diminta Yunho._

_Sungguh hari itu adalah kesialan bagi Jaejoong, kenapa ia yang berniat membantu malah menjadi korban disini. Lebih baik jika sebelumnya tak pernah mempunyai ada pemikiran untuk membantu Yunho apapun._

_._

_._

_Yunho menyeringai dan mulai mengatakan ide yang berada diotaknya, "Setiap hari selama satu tahun. How, baby?"_

_"Kau gila! -Aniya!"_

_"Ayolah..? Jika hadiahnya sebesar itu,aku akan semakin bersemangat untuk menang joongie..~" rengek Yunho._

_"Andwee...!-Aku yang menentukannya**, tiga hari tidak lebih!**" namun setelah Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan keyakinan, ia segera menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tiba-tiba._

_Rupanya Jaejoong tersadar jika dia lebih **'pabo' **dari Yunho, bisa-bisanya ia dengan mudah masuk perangkap namja chingu-nya._

_Kini Jaejoong mulai memaki dirinya sendiri,kenapa ia justru ikut-ikutan Yunho untuk hal konyol tadi. Sekarang dirinya justru menjadi korban sesungguhnya. Bukankah dia bisa menolaknya jika ia tak ingin- **tapi kali ini semuanya sudah terlanjur karena sebuah kesepakatan telah ada diantara keduanya.**_

_Yunho menggeleng dan kembali mengatakan hal yang jauh lebih berat untuk Jaejoong,"Setengah tahun? -Kau siap,sayang?"_

_"Setengah tahun sekali!" kata joongie masih mencoba membantahnya._

_"Lebih baik dua puluh empat jam selama tiga hari. Otte?" kata Yunho dengan pandangan menggodanya serta lengkungan senyum dipipinya, sungguh ia benar-benar tak habis akal agar joongienya mengabulkan hadiahnya yang akan dimintanya saat ia menang nanti._

_Joongie makin melotot tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata sebelumnya"A..-apa kau sekuat itu..~?"_

_"Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya nanti? Kau setuju?" tanya Yunho yang dalam jarak dekat dan mencoba bertanya seduktif. Sungguh hati Yunho begitu puas melihat raut wajah orang yang dikasihinya telah menjadi wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Yunho merasa rasa sakitya tadi telah terobati karena puas melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang ketakutan digoda olehnya._

_"**Ani!**" kata Jaejoong lantang. Setelah itu Jaejoong terdiam sejenak dan Yunho masih memperhatikannya untuk mendengarkan keputusan dari mulut kekasihnya. _

_Akhirnya Jaejoong pun membuka suara, "Sa-satu-ming-gu?"_

_._

_._

_Yunho telah melupakan untuk menertawai sikap Jaejoong ketika digoda olehnya. Yunho semakin mengeliminasi jarak dengan orang yang dikasihinya dan membawanya kedalan pelukan yang lebih erat._

_Sedangkan sebuah pemikiran yang ada pada otak Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman berada dipelukan kekasih tercintanya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"Aku pasti akan memenangkannya untukmu." bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada sang kekasih._

_Jaejoong memang gelisah, tapi kemudian ia mulai bisa melingkar kedua tangan pada pinggang namja chingunya dan membalas pelukan dari yunho._

flashback off-

_-_mynameredairyu-

Makanan Yunho telah habis. Ia bersiap-siap untuk beranjak sambil mengambil tasnya dan meraih tangan jaejoong. Tapi gerakan Yunho terhenti ketika matanya menagkap sesuatu. Yunho beralih untuk memandang makanan Jaejoong yang hanya tersentuh sedikit sekali ,"Makananmu masih belum kau habiskan, apa kau tak lapar?

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, Yunho pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat makan itu lebih cepat dari rencananya.

Yunho berusaha membujuk namja chingunya untuk takut jika _joongie-_nya sakit sebab ia tahu jika seharian Jaejoong hanya makan sangat sedikit. Jaejoong akhirnya mau makan meski hanya beberapa kali suap saja sedangkan selebihnya Yunho-lah yang mencoba menghabiskan sisanya. -Sebab percuma saja memaksa Jaejoong, Yunho yang telah lama bersamanya sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu. Jika Jaejoong terlalu dipaksa maka ia akan menjadi sangat marah.

.

.

"Kajja" ajak Yunho setelah makanan Jaejoong dihabiskannya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya jaejoong mencoba menggoyahkan keinginan Yunho yang ingin mengajaknya pergi.

"Aku ingin segera mengambil hadiahku-Ppali!"

"Tapi aku lelah, Yun~"

"Aku janji tak akan lama,tempatnya juga tak terlalu jauh." Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong kali ini.

Jaejoong masih belum bergerak hingga tangan Jaejoong yang berada didalam genggaman Yunho berulang kali digerakkannya, tapi itu tetap juga tak membuat Jaejoong bergeming.

"Joongie-ah~ Bukankah kau tak ingin membuatku kecewa?" pinta Yunho. Dengan tampang memohon Yunho-lah, yang akhirnya membuat Jaejoong mau mengikuti Yunho.

-mynameredairyu-

**Jaejoong Pov**

Kenapa dia harus mengingatnya!

_Bagaimana ini..?-**Aku harus mencari jalan menggagalkannya!**_

Apa melarikan diri?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sepertinya tak mungkin lari,dia pasti akan menangkapku.-Dan pasti akan lebih mengerikan jika aku tertangkap olehnya kemudian.

Bagaimana jika berbohong, kemudian bersembunyi lalu melarikan diri?

_Aargh..! _

Bukankah ini sama seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya? -YA! Kenapa otakku ini?!

.

.

Aku kesal sekali jika membayangkan permintaannya..!

Bagaimana jika menolak? Aku rasa dia akan kecewa ..?/ Aku pun juga akan begitu jika permintaanku di tolak Yunnie.

EOTTOKHE..?

**Jaejoong Pov end~ **

_pusat perbelanjaan-_

Jaejoong heran melihat sekeliling tempat yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ia hanya bisa sesekali mengerjapkan mata dan memandang sekitarnya sedangkan tangannya sendiri masih belum terlepas dari Yunho.

"Yunnie,kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Jaejoong disela langkah Yunho yang membawanya begitu cepat untuk semakin masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke Jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya,"Tentu saja-kajja ?"

Lagi-lagi yunho menarik tangan kekasihnya setelah melemparkan senyum manisnya pada namjachingunya.

.

.

Jaejoong begitu tak tenang dengan bayangan diotaknya. Hingga baru beberapa meter melangkah Jaejoong kembali bertanya,"Yunnie, apa kau tak merasa kalau tempat ini sangat ramai-"

Yunho melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kemudian menatap lebih dekat namja chingunya dengan _senyum berjuta watt._

Sebenarnya Yunho sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya karena pertanyaan _'joongie' _yang terdengar lucu, "Ini khan pusat perbelanjaan, tentu saja banyak orang disini. Apalagi sekarang hari libur,_baby. -_Eum..?_"_

"Arraseo.." jawab Jaejoong lemas dan mencoba mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Yunho pun mengusap bahu kekasihnya untuk mencoba menyakinkannya. Jemari Yunho kembali dikaitkan pada jemari Jaejoong, Yunho menggenggam erat tangan itu dan mengapitnya begitu _protektif _didalam lengannya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menemukan hadiah yang Yunho maksud.

_._

**Yunho Pov**

Aku merasa jika dia tak nyaman saat ini. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. _Ada apa dengannya?_

Mungkinkah dia tak suka aku membawanya kesini? -Meski pun ini bukan tempat perbelanjaan mewah dan juga besar seperti yang biasa ia kunjungi. Tapi kurasa tempat ini juga menyediakan barang-barang yang tak kalah baik dari tempat belanja _favorite-_nya.

.

.

Aku melihatnya memperhatikan sesuatu yang dipajang di sebuah outlet kemudian wajahnya beralih menunduk.

_Apa dia sekarang telah merubah kebiasaanya dan ingin berhemat?_

**Mana mungkin..?**

Aku saja masih ingat jika dia baru membeli sepatu mahal yang masuk di majalah fashion terbaru kemarin. _Lalu..._

Apa dia memang tak suka berbelanja jika bukan ditempat _favorite-_nya?

.

.

Tapi..-**Aku tetap yakin akan dengan tujuanku!**

'_Mianhae, joongie.. aku ingin kau juga senang dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berusaha agar aku bisa membawamu ke tempat belanja yang kau sukai.'_

**Yunho Pov end~**

-mynameredairyu-

Sudah satu putaran mereka lalui untuk melihat seluruh outlet dilantai paling dasar . Tiba-tiba Yunho yang tertarik pada sebuah outlet kemudian segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

Jaehoong dengan sadar membulatkan matanya ke sebuah tempat dimana Yunho mengajaknya.

**Jaejoong Pov**

**Yunnie!**

_Aniya.. aku tak pernah membayangkan jika kita akan masuk kesana. Bagaimana jika kita didalam ruang ganti itu cukup lama dan orang diluar akan memukul pintu lalu menyuruh kita segera...-_

ANDWEE! - Sebenarnya siapa yang memberitahu tentang ide-ide aneh itu, Yunho!

.

.

Fuhh...~

Aku lega karena dia ternyata ia tidak tertarik dan segera membawaku pergi dari outlet pakaian itu.

.

.

Yunho kini semakin cepat membawaku pergi.

Hampir saja mulutku terbuka lebar ketika melihat kemana Yunho kembali membawaku.

Tubuhku lemas sekali hingga karena aku tak bisa lagi menghindar.

Aku masih tak percaya ketika Yunho masih belum melepaskan tanganku.

**Aku mohon, Yunnie...!**

**Jaejoong Pov end~**

"Kau ingin masuk?" tanya Yunho sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Jaejoong lega mendengar tawaran Yunho.

Jaejoong pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu aku." kata Yunho sebelum meninggalkan tasnya pada Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho pun menghilang disalah satu bilik toilet yang dilihat Jaejoong.

-mynamerediaryu-

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada dagunya dan sesekali mengerutkan dahi untukmempertemukan kedua ujung alisnya. Jaejoong mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang dipikirkan otaknya. Tapi ia segera menepis tebakan yang ditemukan otaknya. Ia tak ingin terlalu berharap, Jaejoong akan yakin jika ia mendengarnya dari mulut Yunho. Hanya saja ia tak mungkin melakukannya karena _salah-salah _malah pertanyaannya akan mengingatkan sifat _pelupa _Yunho.

"Eoddie-ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sedang mengamati outlet kemudian teralih untuk melihat seseorang yang spesial disampingnya,"Hari ini kau banyak sekali bertanya. -Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan membawamu ke tempat yang berbahaya."

"Ne..~" Yunho tertawa melihat respon Jaejoong yang pasrah.

"Kajja,aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." ajak Yunho dengan penuh semangat saat meraih tangan kekasihnya.

.

.

Yunho dan jaejoong berada di sebuah outlet yang memamerkan jam-jam terbaik disana.

Yunjae saat itu berpisah,Yunho melihat jam yang dipajang di dekat jalan masuk outlet. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali berpindah tempat untuk mengamati secara cermat jam-jam yang ditawarkan di outlet tersebut.

Jaejoong mulai berdecak dalam hati sebab tak ada satu pun _'style' _jam tangan yang disukainya.

"Apa hanya ini,model terbaru yang ditawarkan disini?" tanya Jaejoong yang ingin tahu apakah outlet itu masih menyimpan style lain yang tak di letakkan mereka ditempat _display._

"Ne" jawab pelayan yang berada disisi jaejoong.

.

.

Sedangkan Yunho yang masih belum berubah dari tempatnya ,tiba-tiba saja terpekik karena matanya menangkap harga yang terpampang di depan jam tangan yang diamatinya saat itu.

'Hah!?- Apa mereka benar-benar memasang harga sebenarnya disini!?' tanya Yunho dalam hati sambil membolak-balik label harga didepan jam tangan yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong untuk mengajak namjachingunya keluar dari outlet jam tangan mewah itu.

.

Setelah berada beberapa meter dari luar outlet, "apa kau tadi tertarik untuk membeli disana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tak ada yang menarik."

Yunho pun mulai bernapas lega setelah mendengar jawaban jaejoong.

'Aku harus membawanya kemana lagi? Bahkan membeli barang terbaik disini saja, uangku masih belum cukup...?' sejenak Yunho memikirkan semua itu saat kaitan tangannya dengan kekasihnya yang belum terlepas dan membawa Jaejoong ketempat lain.

-mynameredairyu-

Setelah berputar-putar untuk menlainkan pilihan, akhirnya Yunho memiliki ide untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Jaejoong di hari kemenangannya.

Yunho melihat beberapa baju yang menurutnya sangat bagus. Dia sengaja mengambil beberapa style baju _couple _yang disukainya. Sebuah senyum disunggingkan Yunho, ia berharap kali ini _Joongie-nya _akan senang dan menerima apa yang menjadi pilihannya.

Jaejoong heran melihat yunho membawa cukup banyak pakaian di kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Apa dia baru saja mengambil semua baju-baju yang di diskon ditempat ini?" keluh Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

.

.

Beberapa saat mereka berdiskusi dan Yunho telah memperlihatkan beberapa pilihan baju couple yang dibawanya. Namun Jaejoong yang benar-benar tak berselera sama dengan Yunho, tetap saja mengatakan penolakan pada setiap yang ditawarkan oleh namjachingu-nya itu.

"Yeogi?"

"Shireo!" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi dan Jaejoong lebih memperjelas maksudnya,"Lihatlah-Baju ini besar sekali. Jika aku memakainya, sama saja aku seperti menenggelamkan diriku sendiri didalam baju itu, Yunnie!"

.

.

"Ani!" bantah Jaejoong, Yunho pun kembali mencari pilihan lain setelah baju yang ditunjukkannya kesekian kali tetap ditolak oleh orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

"Aku tak suka! Itu terlihat murah,aku biasa melihat banyak orang yang memakai model yang sama seperti itu!"

"Aish!" gerutu yunho dan melemparkan baju itu asal-asalan kearah tumpukan baju lainnya.

.

.

"Joongie,kita akan terlihat serasi.- Saat aku bermain basket dan kau akan menggunakannya sambil menungguku di pinggir lapangan, otte?"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia mendekati namja chingunya dan mengambil baju tersebut untuk dibuangnya ke tumpukan pakaian yang telah ditolak sebelumnya.

Yunho masih tak rela meninggalkan masih ke arah baju itu namun langkah kakinya tak bisa terhenti karena Jaejoong telah menarik Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya.

-mynameredairyu-

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berjalan mendahuli dirinya.

"Apa kau sungguh tak tahu seleraku!" dengan nada kesal Jaejoong menjawabnya sambil masih berlalu dan tak mempedulikan namjachingunya.

Yunho meraih tangan kekasihnya untuk menghentikannya dan kemudian ia memandangi Jaejoong yang menatapnya."Mianhae, aku tak bisa membeli apa yang kau inginkan."

"Apa aku memintamu membelikan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan masih menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Yunho pun menggeleng dan Jaejoong kembali membuka mulutnya,"Lalu untuk apa kau ingin membelikanku sesuatu? -Sudahlah, simpan saja uangmu. Kau khan jarang sekali mendapatkan banyak uang seperti saat ini. Lebih baik itu untuk-"

Kata-kata Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan kesungguhan,"Gomawo.."

Yunho tersenyum dengan manis, itu Jaejoong begitu senang hingga tak bisa menunjukkan rona wajahnya dan lebih memilih menyembunyikannya.

'Tapi hari ini aku tetap ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Tidak apa-apa khan, jika aku menghamburkan uangku untukmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ye," senyum Jaejoong pun mulai berkembang menanggapinya. -Selain itu, ada yang lebih penting yang justru membuat hati Jaejoong semakin senang. Tebakan Jaejoong ternyata sungguh **tepat**, bahkan tanpa bertanya pada Yunho sekalipun. Kini Jaejoong mengerti sekali jika Yunho sedang berada dalam masa _pelupa-_nya.

Jaejoong berharap jika ini akan bisa membantunya. Sungguh Jaejoong tak ingin melakukannya karena ia sedang berada dalam _mood _yang tak baik akhir-akhir ini. #OMMO, apa Jaejoong yang biasa memintanya pada Yunho jika dia sedang berada dalam _mood _terbaik?

-mynameredairyu-

Ternyata sangat sulit membuat Jaejoong yakin dan segera menentukan apa yang akan dibelinya.

**Yunho Pov**

_Pegal sekali, mengikutinya sejak tadi~_

Apa dia menjadi begitu pemilih seperti sekarang karena perkataanku?

Aku memang pernah mengatakan padanya agar berhemat dan memikirkan semua barang yang kita pilih sebelum membelinya, '_Tapi jaejoongie,ini khan hanya hadiah. Jadi kau tak perlu berpikir keras seperti itu.'_

.

Jawaban yang sama masih kudengar dari mulut manisnya,"Aku tak pernah memakai '_hat', y_unnie. Bukankah kau yang lebih menyukainya!?"

"Kita beli ini untuk berdua. Eottokhe?" tawarku lagi

"Ani! Aku tidak mau!"

Aku sudah menyerah menghadapinya.

**Yunho pov end~**

-mynameredairyu-

Jaejoong belum menyebutkan benda apa yang diinginkannya sebagai hadiah. Ia tampak senang membawa Yunho berkeliling. Sedangkan namjachingunya sudah mulai mengeluh dengan tenaga yang hampir habis begitu pula dengan uangnya yang dihamburkan bukan untuk membeli benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai kenangan tentang kebersamaan mereka.

Jaejoong yang sejak berjalan-jalan tadi justru meminta hal-hal aneh seperti makan eskrim berbagai rasa, bahkan Yunho dibuat kesal karena Jaejoong tetap ingin membeli setiap eskrim berbagai rasa itu dalam ukuran cup besar. Padahal Yunho tahu sekali jika Jaejoong tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya.

Yunho yang tak bisa menolak namjachingunya, kini harus mengeluh lebih setelah ia dengan tubuh lelahnya masih harus membawakan belanjaan eskrim milik Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho agar mengikutinya karena dirasa Yunho berjalan semakin melambat," Kajja, Yunnie. Aku lapar~"

Yunho menghela napasnya dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

Penderitaan belum berakhir # _poor yunho..~_

Jaejoong memaksakan keinginannya lagi untuk menyuruh Yunho mengikutinya masuk ke game center. Jaejoong tampak begitu senang dengan permainannya hingga mengabaikan namjachingunya. Hampir 2 jam berada dalam kebahagiaannya sendiri dan barulah jaejoong merasa bosan kemudian mengambil _yunnienya _yang terus memasang muka masam, tapi tak sedikit pun Jaejoong tersadar dengan perubahan sikap Yunho.

"Kajja" Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk meninggalkan game center.

-mynameredairyu-

"_Baby,_ kita masuk kesana ya?" tunjuk Jaejoong.

Meski muka masamnya masih belum hilang tapi Jaejoong tetap bisa merubah sikap Yunho. Kekasihnya itu tetap saja setia menuruti permintaannya.

.

Jaejoong kembali merayu Yunho agar mau difoto dengan pakaian superhero yang dipilihnya. "Yunnie, kau pakai ini?"

Yunho bahkan masih menuruti keinginan _joongie-_nya, ia memakai kostum dan juga topeng agar bisa menyamai karakter _'super hero' _ seperti yang diinginkan namjachingunya.

.

**BBLITZ.. BBLITZ..**

Jaejoong terus mengamati Yunho yang sedang berpose di depan kamera. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Jaejoong benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa hal sekecil itu terasa begitu menyenangkan jika melewatinya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Yunho sudah berkali-kali berganti-ganti kostum hanya untuk menyenangkan Jaejoong. Meski lelah, Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang memandanginya dengan wajah bahagia. Tak ada benda apapun yang disebut sebagai hadiah untuk Jaejoong, tapi Yunho kini mengerti bahwa foto yang dilakukan sebelumnya adalah hadiah terbaik darinya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah bando kelinci yang bertelinga panjang yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ia segera merapatkan dirinya pada namjachingunya dan mengkaitkan tangannya dipinggang , kemudian keduanya mengambil foto bersama.

Yunho menyukai sifat manja Jaejoong. Terkadang Jaejoong memeluk erat bahkan hingga mencium Yunho tiba-tiba.

Yunho juga membalas mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, setelah itu sesaat mereka menatap dan saling tersenyum.

-mynameredairyu-

Yunho memakirkan mobil Jaejoong di depan rumah sewaannya.

"Chakkaman" Yunho buru-buru mengatakannya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berniat keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong pun mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu disampingnya.

Yunho segera berlari untuk membuka pintu mobil dan ia mengambil Jaejoong keluar dari dengan cara membawa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wae"tanya Jaejoong yang terkejut karena Yunho memperlakukannya dengan _istimewa._

"Eum?" Yunho malah membalas dengan bertanya lewat pandangan matanya.

Tatapan Yunho yang begitu memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong benar-benar membuat namja itu merona dan Jaejoong kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho serta menyembunyikan wajahnya disela leher kekasihnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Kau bertambah berat.."

"Tentu khan yang selalu memaksaku untuk makan lebih banyak..?" jawab Jaejoong yang makin erat memeluk Yunho ketika dalam gendongannya dan Jaejoong pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya sendiri pada leher kekasihnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan pada namjachingunya yang terasa semakin berat dalam dekapannya. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong telah merebahkan tubuh lelahnya secara penuh ketika dalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo" Yunho yang mendengar pujian jaejoong kemudian memberikan ciuman pada bahu Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapannya dan juga merasakan aroma kekasihnya.

-mynameredairyu-

Perlahan yunho membawa tubuh jaejoong untuk menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya, kau terlihat manis memakainya?" tanya Yunho saat bando kelinci yang dibelikannya justru dilepaskan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah bosan, aku juga merasa kepalaku sudah mulai berat, yun. Sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan~"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak mudah bosan?" tanya Yunho sambil mengamati ekspresi namjachingunya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan dagu sejenak pada bahu Yunho sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Jaejoong pun tersadar jika telah lama yunho menciumi aromanya hingga naik menuju ke leher atas. Pergerakan pun kemudian berpindah untuk turun menuju ke bahunya.

Jaejoong buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dan menahan dada yunho untuk dekatnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya memandang kekasihnya. _-_Sesungguhnya Jaejoong baru saja tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah masuk perangkap Yunho.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Waeyo?"

"Cepat turunkan aku!" kata jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"A.. ni.."Yunho menggeleng sambil menggoda Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong untuk membawa lebih dalam kedalam dekapannya.

"Ya,lepaskan!" ronta Jaejoong ditengah lemas tubuhnya karena ia sudah kelelahan.

Yunho yang tak peduli dengan langkah cepat membawa Jaejoong semakin mendekat kekamar mereka.

.

Suara teriakan jaejoong terus terdengar karena Yunho tak menurunkannya.

.

Suara itu pun seketika hilang bersamaan setelah bunyi dentuman pintu kamar mereka yang terdengar.

**BLAMM!**

_next chap still in process_

**mian kalo editan ini sangat buruk, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kembali untuk selanjutnya ^ ^**


End file.
